Engagement
by VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: A one-shot of how I imagine Jacob proposing to Renesmee, told from Jacob's point of view. Fluff.


**I was sifting through some old files, deciding what to delete, and I came across this little one-shot. I concluded that I liked it, and therefore decided to post it. Enjoy.**

***~**_**Jacob's Point Of View**_**~***

_You can do this. You can do this._ I just kept chanting that to myself. That's when I heard the car pull into the garage and changed my chant. _Who the hell do you think you're kidding?! You can't do this!_

"Jacob!" I heard Edward whisper.

"What?!" I whisper-shouted back, a little irritable.

"Jacob, you _can_ do this. I trust you." That was the very first time he ever said he trusted me, and I didn't take it lightly. _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Breathe in. Breathe out. Inhale. Exhale. _Nessie walked through the door then and I forgot all about breathing, and thinking, and the importance of what I was about to do. I even forgot my own name. Nothing existed outside of her.

"Daddy! Jacob!" She ran over and gave her dad a peck on the cheek before turning to give me a big hug.

"Renesmee, darling, Jacob would like to have a word with you." Edward's voice was smooth and his expression calm. I couldn't feel mine so I had no idea if it betrayed the turmoil raging inside me. Ness looked up at me expectantly and my thoughts ran blank.

"Um…Ness…I...Um…we…" _A little help, bloodsucker???_

"Sweetie, Jacob would like to take you to the meadow to talk, would you like to go with him?" Edward asked. _Thanks, bloodsu-..er, Edward. _I thought fervently_._

"Sure! C'mon Jake! I'll race ya!" she shouted, already running out the door. I raced after her, stopping just past the trees to tie my clothes to my ankle and phase. I was instantly aware that I wasn't alone in my thoughts.

_Good luck, Jake. I'm rootin for ya!_ Seth thought. You can always count on him for support. I'm just glad that Leah kept her word and took up those anger management classes. I wouldn't want to have to hear _her _thoughts on the subject.

_Thanks, kid. I just hope this isn't too soon._ I _really, really_ hope this isn't too soon.

_Don't worry, man. It'll all work out._He thought, always the optimist. I was at the edge of the meadow then, so I phased back and put my clothes back on, checking the pockets before stepping out of the trees. I have to say, Alice was right when she suggested doing this at the meadow. It was the middle of autumn so the trees around us were changing colors and covering the grass in a bed of red and orange leaves. A few rays of sunlight escaped the clouds and landed on Renesmee, who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the meadow, highlighting the red tints in her bronze hair.

"Beat ya!" she exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms around me.

"You sure did!" I laughed, trying to think of a way to approach the delicate subject I was here to talk about. She let go of me and sat back down, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. She placed her hand on my cheek and said, in her very special way, _What's wrong, Jake?_

"Nothing's _wrong_" I said, emphasizing the last word. _Then, what's going on?_ I could feel the raging curiosity in her thoughts and decided there's no point in putting it off any longer.

"Renesmee, we need to talk." I felt her heart sink as I said those words and was mentally kicking myself for being so idiotic. You're never supposed to tell a girl 'We need to talk'! I rushed to reassure her.

"No, no, Nessie! It's nothing bad! I just think we should talk about some things." _Like what?_ She pressed her hand tighter to my cheek, her thoughts still held some doubt and even some fear. I continued my mental beat-down for saying anything that would ever hurt her.

"Well…like _us_, for one." She withdrew her hand so I couldn't hear her thoughts and I was mentally cursing her dad for teaching her how to keep her expressions unreadable.

"What about us?" she spoke aloud. Naturally, her voice was perfectly smooth.

"Well---as you know, I'm sure---today is our anniversary. We have officially been dating for one year." I noticed her face soften as I mentioned our anniversary. I'm sure she thought I forgot. Like _that_ could ever happen!

"Now---mostly because of your father having the ability, and will, to rip my head off---we haven't really kissed or anything." Her expression hardened at the mention of her father's stupid rules. Sweet. She hates his rules just as much as I do. "Well...I was just talking to him...and your mother...and we came to an...understanding...." I was sweating bullets and extremely nervous as I tried to force the words out of my mouth.

She leaned in to press her hand to my face so I took the chance while I had it. I pulled her in close to me and pressed my lips softly to hers. I expected her to pull away and ask me what the hell I was doing, but instead she deepened the kiss. Her hands tangled in my hair and mine memorized her face. She pushed me down so I was lying on my back and she was on top of me. Our breathing sped and our pulses raced. After a couple minutes, I gently pushed her off of me and sat up. I watched as her expression turned from bliss to hurt and I knew I had to do this soon before she could jump to the wrong conclusions. My eyes locked with hers and I didn't release them as I reached into my pocket, pulling out the little black box, and shifted so I was on one knee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you more than life itself. I knew from the very moment I first laid eyes on you that you are the one I want to spend forever with. Every single second of forever. Will you marry me?"

I gently lifted the lid to expose the delicate little ring, never taking my eyes off of hers. There was a beat of dead silence. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as I awaited her answer.

"YES!!!!" she shouted, throwing her arms around me and pulling me in for another kiss.

I gently placed the ring on her finger and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away soon after and watched as Renesmee's face slipped into a pout and she tried to lean in to kiss me again. I chuckled quietly.

"You know, it took forever for me to talk Edward into letting me do that." I mumbled, playing with a strand of her hair and watching the red catch in the sunlight.

"I believe it." she giggled. "I love you Jake." A surge of pure pleasure shot through my body at her words. My pulse quickened and my heart seemed to explode with happiness as I saw her staring in amazement at the ring on her finger. _My_ring on her finger. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face so I could stare into her warm, chocolate brown eyes. We sat there, her in my arms, and just stared into each others 'eyes, content just the way we were--just to be with each other.

"Enough with the mushy stuff! Just kiss her already!" Emmett boomed in the distance. I sighed. I should have known that they would be listening. Taking his advice, I pressed my lips softly to hers once, twice, three times.

"Now come on," I said, standing and pulling her up with me. "I know they already know, but it would be rude not to announce our engagement anyway."

**Aww, aren't they just adorable? I know its not likely that they would go a year without kissing, but I decided that it added to the story, so just play along. And reviews? Please?**


End file.
